1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust collection and air cleaning arrangement of apparatus in connection with a particulate material processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Air cleaning devices and dust collectors in connection with particulate material processing apparatus and including grinding mills make up an active art. Wire frame or cage like dust collectors are known to be in use as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,893 to Fernando et al. Various means are utilized to clean out the dust collecting receptacles.
It is known that shaking arrangements and sound waves are used and that pressurized air is blown up into filter members to loosen and discharge the accumulated dust.
It is desirable to have a more effective means for cleaning out filter members and particularly for respectively cleaning out a plurality of dust collecting members automatically on a timed cyclical basis.